Mannish Dictionary
Main Article: <Mannish> In Mannish, prepositions are added as a suffix onto the subject. For instance 'The plate on the table' would be 'The Plateon the table'. This is different from many elvish languages however (Plate Table-on), so don't get confused. 'Of' can be written it two different ways: 1) Adding a suffix onto the subject; 'Segar'ar' Thormir' - Saga of Thormir. 2) Adding a suffix onto the object (like the English 's); Thormir'ï' Segar - Thormir's Saga. For words such as 'I, Me, His, They, You, Themselves (pronouns) check out: <Mannish Grammar>'' Numbers Directions * North - Noð **Northerly (Northward) - Noðiv * South - Serd **Southerly (Southward) - Serdiv * East - Est **Easterly (Eastward) - Estiv * West - Cest **Westerly (Westward) - Cestiv Prepositions/Suffixes * On - Um * Upon - En * At - Ut * In - In (not suffixed) * Into - Inar (not suffixed) * Of - Ar * Of men - Arceorlingas * To - Are * For (something) - Towaed * For (a reason) - To * By - Aet * With - Aum * From - Fram * Over - Ofer * Under - Unt * Against - Agaen * Following (after, result of) - Be * -aan is added to make something 'great' * -ly is added to make something 'little' * -ing is added to personify something * -ic is similar to the 'ish' in 'Engl'ish'' or 'n' in 'America'n'/'Belgia'''n' * -er is added to a word to turn it into 'someone who does x'. Men always use 'on' over 'in'. On is used for everything, apart from when you talk about being inside, within, surrounded by. You are on Ceorlund, on The Haligeard, on a farm. However you are in 'a house, a box, a coffin etc. Comparatives, Superlatives and Intensifiers *Comparatives are formed by adding -or as a suffix. (+v/r) **Getor - Beter *Superlatives are formed by adding -er as a suffix. (+v/r) **Geter - Best *Intensifiers are in two tiers. Tier 1 can be likened to 'very' and Tier 2 can be likened to 'extremely'. Tier 1 intensifiers are formed by adding the prefix -U (before a consonant) or -Ur (before a vowel). Tier 2 intensifiers are formed by adding the prefix -Ura (before a consonant) or -Uran (before a vowel). **Urïteor - Very Rightful **Urarïteor - Extremely Rightful *If a word ends in -ful in english, add a suffix -eor. **Rït > Rïteor Articles * The - Ðer (m); Ðae(n) (f); Ðeri(n) (pl). * A - U(n) (m); I(m) (f). * Some - Fan All nouns are masculine unless they are clearly female (for instance a woman, or a girl's name). Elves are also feminine. Articles are capitalised when directly contained within a proper noun. Correlatives Mannish table of correlatives. See English Correlative Chart for reference. Common Words and Phrases * Yes - Yah ('h' is pronounced when before vowel) * No - Ny * Good Day - Gedir * Good Afternoon - Getefyar * Good Night - Getaniþ * Hello - Menjed * Hi - Jed * Welcome - Jerhal * Bye - Ivyed * ((Swear Word)) - Tak Conjunctions These come after a comma as in German, and affect word order usually. That - Ðes English - Mannish Verbs can be found on the Mannish Grammar page. All words here are Adjectives, Adverbs or Nouns. For instance 'blessed' here is clearly the Adjective, not the Verb. * Account - Layatal * After - Eft * Again - Aefterson * Ally - Ðind * And - Und * Arise - Arisan * Around - Arund * As - as * Assassin - Forler * Atamaran - Atamaring * Authority - Anweald * Axe - Faal * Battle - Hylð * Battle-axe - Hiltfaal * Bear (carry) - Belac * Beast - Deor/Varg* * Before (In Front) - Aer * Before (Time) - Þon * Behold - Waarum * Being - Beon * Bestow - Ametam * Blessed - Ead * Blood - Bleaðit * Book - Voc * Border (March) - Ranii/Marc * But - Ec * Capital - Isim * Cat - Kaat * Cave - Heol * Chapter - Djaeb * Charge - Abroð * Chief - Eorl * Child - Kin * Chosen - Evamul * Circle - Ymbzed * City - Masar * Coast - Saerim * Command - Bod * Correct - Rït * Creation - Lendif * Creature - Lindim * Crown - Coscen * Day (24 hrs) - Daeg * Day (Daytime) - Dir * Dead - Deð * Deal - Ðil * Death - Daem * Deep - Deop * Defeat - Forselan * Disc/k - Ymbzud * Dominion/Domain - Endweald * Dozen - Tvela * Dragon - Wyrahm * Drift - Dunly * Earth - Grun * Edge - Rimor * Elf (Faromi) - Faeroming * Elf (Generic) - Heagescing * Emperor - Kasir * Empire - Kasirdom * Empty - Idel * End - Enter * Endless - Entlas * Even More/Yet More - Masc * Everything - Ealþing * Evil - Belic * Fair (looks) - Elf** * Fall - Fael * Fast - Faes * Fertil - Bal * Flee - Fleon * Finite - Vint * (a) Following - Scoling * Following (next, about to mention) - Folac * Forest - Holt * Fort - Þont * Forward - Foþ * Free - Freon * Gentle - Milð * Gift - Kevad * Glorious Person - Ilaeth * Glory - Vuldor * Gold - Golt * Good - Get * Grass - Gaer * Great - Graeod * Grace - Holen * (a) Gracious (person) - Holding * Gracious - Hold * Graciously - Holdaf * Ground - Graan * Ground (Frozen) - Isigraan * Ground (Non-Frozen) - Þawgraan * Guild - Gild * Hammer - Ron * Harmony - Hleoþ * Head - Gesc * Heart - Þang * Heir - Hara (Haramin for a Mannish Heir) * Helm - Helm * Hero - Eol * Heroic - Eolic * Heroically - Eolaf * High - Hea * Hill - Dun * History - Eomtïd * Hold (As in 'Domain' or as in 'Fort') - Heald * House - Holþ * However - Hwaed * Humble - Eaðmoð * Ice - Isi * Immortal - Unmurt * Infinite - Unvint * Interested - Aumoð * Iron - Yern * Isle/Island - Iga * It - Hit * King - Cyng * King - Cyndom * Kin - Cim * Knight - Cenect * Lake - Holm * Last - Nït * Land (Political) - Lund * Land (Geographical) - Geard * Law - Aeð * Leaf - Blaed * Life - Swiþ * Light - Ontor * Long - Lung * Lord - Fraen * Lore - Lar * Lost - Losaan * Lumberjack (Axe-er) - Faaler * Main - Nach * Making (of) - Macan * Man - Eading; Ceorling; Layaring; Atamaring*** * Mat - Maed * Mercy - Fen * Merciful - Ful * Mercifully - Fulaf * Mortal - Murt * Most - Vult * Mountain - Beorg * New - Nimtar * Night - Niþ * Noble - Eðel * Noon - Yar * Occupation - Hwardaen * Offspring - Kolt * Old - Eald * Or - Ten * Out - But * Past - Eom * Peace - Friþ * Peaceful - Friþig * Person - Ining * People - Inas * Physical - Soþ * Pillar - Farg * Place - Gard * Plain - Graan * Plant - Daþan * Power - Weald * Powerful - Wealdig * Priest - Preoþ * Protector - Hlaming * Pure - Hlut * Realm - Endweald * Red - Bleoþ * Reform - Gemacaan * Right (Correct) - Rït * Safe - Hael * Script - Brans * Sea - Sae * Separate - Synod * Shadow - Daemscaaf * Shape - Scaafir * Short - Achaer * Sign - Taces * Snow - Sanev * Snowy - Sanevig * So (therefore) - For * So (such great extent) - Scam * Speech - Hwesc * Sphere - Ymbsate * Spin - Spuð * Stone - Sten * Story - Tal * Supreme - Heamer * Sword - Mese * System - Iðong * Tale - Tal * Tall - Talan * Terror - Egesan * Thing - Þing * Thought - Þanc * Time - Tïd * Together - Aetsam * Town - Kesag * Town (Fortified) - Burg * Tree - Baem * Tribe - Maegaþ * True - Soþ * Truly - Soþaf * Under - Edor * United - Limaen * Void - Niþahd * War - Guþ * Weak - Waec * Will/Wish - Vir * Wing - Fiþer * Winter - Winder * Wintry - Winderig * Work - Macing * World - Vahld * Wrath - Iaar * Young - Geon '*'Varg was a beast that was half wolf, half bear that lived on Edorlund. Hence the names Vargan and Vargahn. '**The Mannish word for 'fair' - Elf eventually was used for the species that we call in English 'Elf' - this is theoretically where it came from. The Elves got their name because in the millenia after the Men's hate of Elves had been forgotten, the Men looked on the remaining Elves in amazement and wonder, and thought of them as gods. This feeling was increased as the Elves left for Eternia, and only a few were left. Eventually Elves were only remembered by their beauty and by their name - 'Elf' - meaning fair. '***'Eading' - Used in Sentrian times when referring to the glorious men, blessed by gods. Stems from Atama's 'Vokar Eadingas' - book of the blessed ones. Eadingas (blessed ones) was rarely used in Atamaran times, so as not to offend the elves or seem to self-centred. Ceorling - As on Sentres Men became the most skilled horse masters ever. First called 'Horse-People' by the Dwarves, it is possible they were named after their country of Ceorlund, in turn named after the vast abundance of horses. The name has stuck, and is used to refer to themselves in every day conversation. Layaring - A Mannified (like 'Anglicized') version of the Old Faronaf word 'Luiye' - meaning Mortal. It's use has changed throughout history, sometimes becoming more popular and sometimes less. Some don't like it as it stems from an Elvish word, however it is the word Men first identified themselves as - before the Elves had come they had no name for themselves. Atamaring - From 'Atama', founder of Mannish civilization. The -ing makes the word a group plural. The 'r' is added in for ease of pronunciation (Atamaing is an unfavourable word). It might also be a point of interest that Grun (Earth), Graan (Ground), Geard (Land), Gard (Place) all came from the same root, roughly meaning place/land/ground. Another point of interest, it is thought that 'evamul' - chosen and 'Atama' came from the same route. The route is thought to be 'ademay', meaning 'important' in the Frynuncic language. Ademay split into Atama like so: The 'd' became unvoiced; the 'a' raised to an 'e'; and the 'y' dropped (possibly becoming an r before). Ademay split into evamul like so: The primary 'a' raised to an 'e'; the 'd' became a 'ð', then became a 'v'; the secondary vowel 'e' lowered to an 'a'; the final vowel 'a' lowered to a 'u', and the 'y' mutated into an 'l'. Simple!Category:Dictionaries Category:Mannish